memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
George Takei
| geboorteplaats = Los Angeles, Californië, V.S. | sterfdatum = | sterfplaats = | imdb = nm0001786 | afbeelding2 = | beschrijving2 = |}} George Takei speelde Hikaru Sulu in Star Trek: The Original Series. Hij vervulde deze rol later ook nog in de eerste zes films en een aflevering van Star Trek: Voyager. Ook gebruikte hij zijn stem voor het karakter van Sulu in Star Trek: The Animated Series, waar hij ook nog andere stemmen op zich nam. In 1973 probeerde Takei in de Los Angeles raad komen, maar hij miste de zetel op een haar na. Hij heeft verschillende audio boeken en interactieve spellen ingesproken. Sulu verscheen niet in "The Trouble with Tribbles," waardoor hij niet gebruikt kon worden in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine's 30e verjaardag aflevering "Trials and Tribble-ations". Dit werd echter goedgemaakt toen hij in de aflevering "Flashback" van Star Trek: Voyager verscheen. Op 28 oktober 2005 kwam Takei "uit de kast" en vertelde de wereld dat hij homoseksueel is. Dit werd met vele positieve reacties uit de Star Trek wereld ontvangen, maar ook andere gemeenschappen reageerden er erg goed op. Credits Hikaru Sulu * Star Trek: The Original Series: ** "Where No Man Has Gone Before" • "The Corbomite Maneuver" • "Mudd's Women" • "The Enemy Within" • "The Man Trap" • "The Naked Time" • "Balance of Terror" • "The Galileo Seven" • "Shore Leave" • "The Squire of Gothos" • "Arena" • "Tomorrow is Yesterday" • "The Return of the Archons" • "This Side of Paradise" • "Errand of Mercy" • "The City on the Edge of Forever" • "Operation -- Annihilate!" • "Catspaw" • "Metamorphosis" • "Friday's Child" • "Who Mourns for Adonais?" • "Amok Time" • "The Doomsday Machine" • "Wolf in the Fold" • "The Changeling" • "Mirror, Mirror" • "The Deadly Years" • "I, Mudd" • "Return to Tomorrow" • "The Ultimate Computer" • "The Omega Glory" • "Assignment: Earth" • "Elaan of Troyius" • "The Paradise Syndrome" • "The Enterprise Incident" • "And the Children Shall Lead" • "Spock's Brain" • "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" • "The Empath" • "The Tholian Web" • "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky" • "Day of the Dove" • "Wink of an Eye" • "That Which Survives" • "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" • "Whom Gods Destroy" • "The Mark of Gideon" • "The Lights of Zetar" • "The Way to Eden" • "The Savage Curtain" • "Turnabout Intruder" * Star Trek: The Animated Series: ** • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • * Star Trek: Films: ** • • • • • * Star Trek: Voyager: ** "Flashback" Andere personages File:Hikaru Sulu (mirror).jpg|Hikaru Sulu (spiegel) ( ) File:Megans as spirits.jpg|Megan geesten ( ) File:Kuri.jpg|Kuri ( ) File:Huron lieutenant, male.jpg|''Huron'' roerganger ( ) Andere media * George Takei verscheen ook in de spellen Star Trek: Shattered Universe en Star Trek: Starfleet Academy. * Takei speelde kapitein Sulu in een trilogie van audio producties Captain Sulu Adventures series: ** Transformations ** Cacophony ** Envoy * Takei schreef (samen met Peter David) een stripverhaal voor DC Comics, "So Near the Touch". * Takei gaf ook zijn stem aan het audio boek van . * Takei nam een audio introductie op voor Star Trek: Federation - The First 150 Years. Boeken * To the Stars * Mirror Friend, Mirror Foe Takei, George Takei, George Takei, George Takei, George Takei, George Takei, George de:George Takei en:George Takei eo:George Takei es:George Takei fr:George Takei pl:George Takei